1. Field
Example embodiments relate to circuit packaging. Example embodiments also relate to die packages that may reduce the process burden of die packages and/or overhead of die sizes. Additionally, example embodiments relate to systems including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor wafer includes hundreds or thousands of chips on which identical electrical circuits are printed. Each of the chips may not communication with the outside by itself. The semiconductor packaging is to connect electrical wiring to each of the chips for communicating with the outside and to seal the chips to sustain external shock, for example, physical shock or chemical shock.
The semiconductor packaging, also referred to as a die packaging, is the final process in manufacturing semiconductor devices. A die denoting a quadrangle piece of semiconductor wafer may be referred to as a chip or an integrated circuit (IC).
The performance of a semiconductor device may be decided by semiconductor packaging process packaging the die rather than by the performance of the die itself. Therefore, the semiconductor packaging is important. When a plurality of dies are stacked in one package, it is difficult to stack the plurality of dies as the number of the dies increases.